Do You Remember Me?
by LittleRed314
Summary: Sonny gets amnesia and doesn't remember anything. Will her cast mates and Chad help her revive her memory? Channy! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Oh no!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own SWAC. Doesn't everybody? Ugh… fine! I don't own SWAC!**

A/N: I know I'm working on another story called "Sonny with a Chance of Drama: Inspired by a Dream" but this popped into my head and I needed to write it down, so… here you go!

Sonny's POV

I lay next to him on the soft grass under the stars as I wonder if he likes me even half as much as I like him. I listen to his steady breathing and wonder if this is really happening. He looks into my eyes and says, "Sonny. There's something I've wanted to tell you ever since the first day I met you."

"Yeah?" I replied desperately wanting to know what it was.

"I…"

*****************************************************  
I woke up to hear my radio playing. _Noooo! It was just a dream! What was I thinking? _

_He'd never love me!_ I was still lying in bed when my mom comes in.

"Hey honey!" she said cheerfully.

"Mom," I said really tiredly. "Do you believe that dreams could come true?"

"Well, I don't know sweetie, it depends," she answered slightly confused.

"I hope so," I mumbled.

It was silent for an uncomfortable minute, and then my mom said "Come to the kitchen for breakfast when you're done getting ready." And with that she walked out of my room.

Chad's POV (at the studio)

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled, tumbling to the ground. There was Sonny Munroe. I gave a little smile as I got up and offered my hand to her. She took it and got up.

"Sorry, Chad, I didn't see you there," Sonny said embarrassed.

"It's all right," I replied and smirked.

"Chad?" she said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you believe dreams can come true?" she asked. _I wonder why she's asking that…_

"Not usually. But sometimes when something is meant to happen then they might," I replied. She just smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she started, still smiling. "I gotta go catch up with my cast mates."

"Yeah, me too. See ya, Munroe!" I said, all of the sudden I hear a loud crash coming from right behind me.

"Sonny!" I yelled seeing her on the floor.

**Sorry for the short first chapter, but I will try to update this and my other story regularly. I've been really busy lately, so maybe I can catch up this week. **** Please review!! ~Meggz**


	2. Amnesia?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC!**

Thanks to BDM-girl for reviewing! Reviews make me wanna write faster and update more so please make sure to review!!

Chad's POV

"Sonny!" I yelled seeing her on the floor. I quickly rush over to her hoping that she's not hurt. As soon as Jeff or whatever his name is walked by I yelled, "Call 911! I think she's unconsious!" I just sat there by her holding her hand and praying that she's not badly hurt. Soon enough I hear the sirens and next thing I knew they took Sonny and I followed behind in my car. _Please tell me that Sonny's going to be ok..._

Sonny's POV

I wake up to see someone pacing near me. He rushes oer to my side and says, "Sonny, are you ok?"

"Who is Sonny?" I asked.

"What? You don't remember your name?" he asked confused.

"And who are you?!" I started getting scared.

"Sonny, its me, Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh no..." he got up and ran for the doctor. Next thing I knew the doctor was testing me. _Why can't I remember anything?_

"Sorry, Sonny. It looks like you have amnesia," the doctor said worredly.

"I got what?" I asked.

"You can't remember anything. Also known as memory loss," the doctor informed me.

"I know, and I'm really scared!" I said on the verge of tears.

"I'm going to call her mother," the docter whispered to Chad. "Please try to jog her memory a little."

"I'll to the best I can doc," he said and looked over at me again. He sat down and took a deep breath. _Why is this happening to me? _

Chad's POV

I sat down next to her and tried asking her questions.

"What is your name?" "Sonny, because you and the doctor call me that." "Yes."

"Where are you now?" "The hospital, the doctor told me that." "Right."

"What is my name?" "You said it was... Chad Dylan... something?" "Chad Dylan Cooper."

"What is your mom's name?" "I don't even know who my mom is!" She started crying. _Why does this have to happen so Sonny?_

I decided to stop asking her questions and start telling her about herself after she stopped crying.

"Okay Sonny. I'm going to tell you abot yourself and hopefully you can remember something after that. Your a 16-year-old girl who moved from Wisconsin to Hollywood to be on a tv show called 'So Random!' and there you met me," I started.

"So you're on 'So Random!'?" she inquired.

"No, no way!" I answered. "But your mom's name is Connie and you love her very much. You love working on 'So Random!' with your cast mates Nico, Zora, Grady, and Tawni. Here let me just call them," I said getting up and dialing my phone. After I was done telling the story and hung up she was already asleep again. _Poor little Sonny._ I sat on her bed again and held her hand- just thinking.

~about 20 minutes later~

Finally I heard blondie in the hallway and jumped up ready to let them know before they get too panicky that she's sleeping. Soon we were all in the room just sitting on the couches and I was next to Sonny. We all waited until she'd wake up. As soon as she did we all jumped up and crowded around her.

"Do you remember me, Sonny?" Tawni asked hopefully.

"No, guys, she doesn't remember anything!" Chad answered. "She doesn't even remember who I am, who her mom is, or what her name is." Just then her mom walked in and pushed through us to get to Sonny.

"Sonny, are you ok?" she asked.

'I don't know, I don't remember anything, who are you? You actually look a little familiar..." Sonny trailed off.

"Sonny, I'm your mother!" Connie informed her. "Give me a hug!" Sonny and her mom hugged and then Connie kept asking her questions. All I could think about right then was if Sonny's ever going to remember us.

**Please tell me if you liked it and if anyone has any suggestions, I can try to combine those with my story! Thanks to you all for support! ~Meggz**


	3. First Day All Over Again

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own SWAC, why do I have to say it? :P**

I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers (and reviewers) especially:

**BDM-girl**

**Jenny 129**

**Aspiring-for-more**

**Shadowdawn of Shadowclan**

**Missweird101**

**Channygirl33**

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**

You all rock for the fantastic reviews and suggestions! Thanks to you all!

Chapter 3: First Day

Tawni's POV

We all were sitting in Sonny's hospital room just thinking of how we will help her to regain her memory. I miss our little quirks and laughs. I remember the first day when… _wait! That's it!_

I suddenly jumped up from my seat and yelled, "I've got it!" Followed by replies of "what?"

"So, the doctor said that it may take weeks for her to regain her memory unless we help her, right?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah..." Nico said, not really following me.

"What if we re-act the first few days when she first came to So Random!?" I asked excited.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Chad stated. "Got to give it to you, Blondie."

"I have a name!" I retorted to Chad.

"I know," he shrugged.

"Well, Chad, you keep Sonny here for a bit while we go get ready to act it all out again. Maybe that will help her!" I said excited and ran out the room with my cast mates following me.

Chad's POV

After the 'Randoms' had left, it was only Sonny and I (Connie left with Sonny's cast). She was sleeping so I just sat there running my fingers through her hair softly. I could've sworn that I saw a smile on her face right then. I started getting really tired when she finally woke up again. She just laid there and smiled at me.

"Sonny," I want to tell you something that might help you get back your memory.

"Okay, anything, as long as it helps!" Sonny said desperately.

"Okay…" I started nervously. _Come on Chad, just say it!_ "I…" _Why is this so hard. She doesn't remember you, it should be easier! Okay seriously just say it._ "I love you."

Sonny looked shocked. Then I continued, "I have ever since I first met you. You're nice, sweet, you're always smiling, and you bring out the real me. I know we've hated each other, but I mean I REALLY love you."

"Wow, Chad," Sonny started sounding a little more like herself. "That's really sweet." She smiled a little more.

"Did that help, by any chance?" Chad said kindly.

"I don't think so, but I will always remember this minute," Sonny said heartily.

After a few more minutes of silence and staring into each other's eyes. My cell phone ruined our perfect moment. Blondie texted me that they were ready and they need me to drive Sonny down to the studio. I checked Sonny out of the hospital and drove her down there. As soon as we got there, her first day had began.

No One's POV

Chad left Sonny there, right outside the So Random! stage. As soon as he leaves Connie runs up to her telling her how proud she is of her and rubbing sun block on her face.

Then Marshall steps in and says, "There she is! There's my new star!" He walked over to Sonny, "Please, call me Marshall! I promise Sonny's in really good hands here!"

Then Connie butted in, "Good! Because you know what we do to people in Wisconsin who make promises we can't keep."

Marshall jokingly answered, "You make them into cheese."

Then Connie told Sonny again how proud she was of her and slapped more sun block onto her face. This whole time looked like Sonny was trying to remember- but it didn't get to her yet.

Marshall then took Sonny into the prop house and showed her the props. After talking for a few minutes, he left and Sonny was there who was just looking around. Then she (to our luck) opened the sarcophagus. There she found Zora (after they screamed a few times).

Zora said, "Don't you knock?"

Sonny just said, "Sorry!" and Zora closed it again.

Right on time Nico and Grady walked in arguing about their characters as the chicken and egg, and even going farther.

Then Nico stopped in front of Sonny and said, "Hello there!" Then he kissed her hand and said, "Nico, but you knew that."

Then Grady walked up, put out his hand and said, "Grady, but you knew that!" Then they went on and said, "Wait! You're that funny girl from the internet!" They both smiled and caused Sonny to smile back. Finally Zora came out of her 'hiding place' and Tawni came in squealing about how she's on the cover of Tween Weekly magazine.

Nico replied, "We're all on the cover."

Tawni said again, "Really? Because all I see is me!"

Then Marshall walked in and said, "Good! I see you've met everyone."

Tawni pulled Marshall to the side of the room and said, "Marshall, why is she here?"

Marshall replied, "She's our newest cast member. Remember we said goodbye to Mandy on our last show?"

Tawni replied a little angry, "I remember the goodbye, I just didn't think there was gonna be a hello!" She dramatically pointed to Sonny.

Nico said "He showed us her website…" and Zora butted in saying, "And we all got her picture."

Right then Sonny lit up and said, "Oh guys! I remember you now!" She walked over to Zora and said, "You're Zora." Then she walked to Nico and Grady and said, "You guys are Nico and Grady." Then she walked up to Tawni and gave her a BIG hug and said, "And you're Tawni." Her cast mates cheered in relief.

Then Chad walked in and said, "Now do you remember me?" She shook her head. "Do you happen to remember anything else?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she replied. "Only your names." She looked down again.

Connie walked in and said, "Well that's a start, sweetie." Connie squeezed Sonny in a tight hug. Marshall just stood there looking happy.

**At least she's getting somewhere! :] Please review and tell me if you liked it! I'm sorry I'm not updating too often, I've been really busy- even for Spring Break. :P Anyway, I'll try my best to update soon!! ~Meggz**


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I'm really sorry about this, but I'm not going to be continuing this story. I've been really busy with other things, and I just lost my interest in writing **Do You Remember Me?**

If anyone wants to adopt it and finish writing it with their own twist- by all means, do! I'm not expecting anyone to want to, but if you do, just let me know!

I'm so so so sorry!

~Meggz


End file.
